Blaine's Realization
by strawberrycannibal
Summary: Blaine comes to a sad realization and it's up to Kurt to cheer him up.


Kurt looked at his phone, irritated. Blaine hadn't messaged him back and he was worried. Normally when Kurt texted him, Blaine almost always replied back immediately, so lack of Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way' blasting from his phone was nothing if not discomforting.

The school day had started off normally enough, Blaine had messaged him his 'Good Morning XOXO' text like he always had, then school began and they texted during classes. This didn't bother Kurt, he was an impeccable student so a little distraction didn't alter his performance in his classes at all. It was around the last period when Blaine stopped responding and Kurt began to grow worried. In his agitation he put his phone away but turned his volume on so he didn't miss it when Blaine did text. He never would.

The drive home was excruciating. Not even Idina Menzel's voice wafting from his speakers did nothing to calm him, eventually he just turned it off.

Pulling into the driveway, he saw no other cars, which meant his father and Carole weren't home yet and he assumed Finn was at Rachel's. When he opened the door, he saw he had been mistaken. Finn sat on the couch with Puck playing some shooting game. For the life of him, he couldn't remember what it was called 'Halo Duty' or something along those lines. Puck noticed him immediately and smiled.

"Your man-candy is upstairs, I have condoms if you need them." He teased. Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine's here?" He asked quizzically. Finn only nodded as he took out Puck in the game. Kurt immediately ran upstairs to see Blaine sitting on his bed. Immediately he was annoyed.

"Why did you stop texting me? Why didn't you tell me-" He stopped as he took in Blaine's disheveled appearance. He dropped his bag and sat on the bed.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Blaine smirked unhappily.

"Just a realization during class today is all." He spoke softly. Kurt reached forward slowly and caressed Blaine's face, who pulled away almost instantly.

"I'm not right for you, Kurt." He choked out. Kurt took his hand back and stared at his boyfriend, he had to be kidding.

"Wha-what do you mean, you're perfect." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing.

"No, i'm not, i'm...kind of a jerk actually." All Kurt could do was look at him in confusion.

"What's all this about?"

Blaine sighed and placed his head in his hands before letting out sob. When he was through, he looked back into Kurt's eyes.

"You deserve to be someone's first choice."

"I'm not understanding, Blaine."

"I didn't choose you first, first I went after Jeremiah and then I went after Rachel, even after you confessed your feelings for me, not only am I oblivious but you suffered through all that when you had every right to stop wanting to be with me after the GAP fiasco." Blaine's eyes looked bloodshot, he clearly had thought about this. Kurt reached over and grasped Blaine's hands firmly into his.

"In every story on Broadway, or even in movies, love isn't worth it if there isn't any suffering, isn't that what all those love songs talk about, fighting for someone?" He asked. Blaine let out a humorless chuckle.

"I suppose so, but you should have someone who looks at you and sees no one else, someone who doesn't go after everybody else first." Kurt smiled.

"None of that matters, because it doesn't matter if I was your first, second, or even third, what matters is that I am your now and that we stay that way, because Blaine, we could have been lost, and we realize that we belong together in the end, let the past be the past, i'm here now, and annoyed that you are mopey instead of kissing me." He smiled even wider and leaned in capturing Blaine's lips with his own.

Blaine smiled into the kiss and deepened it, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him closer onto his lap. The kiss got more heated as Blaine's hands ran down to his backside and gripped sensually. They grinded together, caught in the moment and didn't notice the door opening.

"Hey, Kurt, I need help with my ho-" Finn stopped and stared before quickly averting his eyes.

"Umm, wow, sorry, i'm going to go now." He ran from the room.

Kurt and Blaine pulled away, laughing. Blaine looked coyly into Kurt's eyes.

"I'm sorry for that." He smiled sweetly. Kurt sighed, happy that was other with. Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good, don't let it happen again." He said matter-of-factly. Blaine nodded and agreed before they continued with their make-out session.

Love it or hate it? Leave me a review.


End file.
